My Little Poland OneShot!
by RoxeyRose
Summary: A Poland One-Shot! Might write more one-shots. I don't know.


**My Little Poland**

This is dedicated to Heather! I love you girl! ;o Sorry I didn't finish this sooner, you know about my computer probs… /shot/ ._. BUT SITTING IN THE (secret place) REALLY DOES HELP! Keseses x3 Anyways, enjoy!^-^

Feliks had invited you over to his house to hang out, you were nervous because not only was he a personified country, and a cross-dresser, which you never figured out why, but he was also your crush. You have had a huge crush on him for a while now, but is heartbroken that he is always more interested in Toris more… Yeah they have been together for years now, but that's not fair because they are countries! You shook off the feeling of disappointment, and decided to get ready. You looked in the mirror and sighed. Sometimes, you wish you were a guy so then Feliks would notice you. Because you really do think he's gay, since he cross-dresses and is always paying attention to Toris…

_I want fabulous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

Your phone went off, and you knew who that was.  
"Yes Feliks?"

"Like, how did you know, it was like, totally me who called?"  
"Remember? You changed your ringtone to Fabulous from High School Musical 2."  
"Oh yea, that's like, fabulous. Anyways, are you like, coming over? I'm bored and Toris is working." You rolled your eyes at the last part, of course he wants you over when Toris isn't there.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm on my way. Hold onto your panties."  
"I'm like, a guy. I like, can't wear cute panties!" He whined, you giggled at the thought.

"Well I'll be over, cya then."  
"Like, bye! You better like, hurry though!" You laughed as you went to finish getting ready.

You checked the time, it was 1:15. You decided to head out, not wanting to deal with Feliks complaining how long you took. He should know how long it takes for a girl to get ready! He takes longer then you do! Sad, but very true.

As you arrived to his house, you died. He painted his house pink! You thought he was joking about that! Before you knew it, Feliks came running out and glomped you.  
"!" He screamed.  
"Ow! Yes Feliks?" You groaned. Being glomped isn't fun at all.

"Like, come on!" He took your hand and dragged you inside his pink house. HE EVEN PAINTED THE INSIDE PINK! With pink fuzzy floors. You had to laugh at his pink obsession, he beats any girl for loving pink.  
"So let's like, watch a show!" He clapped.

"Okay. What show?" He will probably pick something like Project Runway, you thought.  
"Oh I know!" He started flipping through Netflix, you decided to sit down on one of the pink chairs… You hoped you wouldn't turn all pink before you left his house. How did Toris deal with Feliks? Usually he would try to convince him to do something else. You ignored the thought, due to jealousy.  
"Here it is!" Feliks announced. You looked at what he picked out to watch. It was… My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. You facepalmed. But secretly, you liked MLP. As it started, Feliks began to sing, you couldn't help but to join in.

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony _

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh… _

_(My Little Pony) _

_I used to wonder what friendship could be _

_(My Little Pony) _

_Until you all shared its magic with me _

_Big adventure _

_Tons of fun _

_A beautiful heart _

_Faithful and strong _

_Sharing kindness _

_It's an easy feat _

_And magic makes it all complete _

_You have my little ponies _

_Do you know you're all my very best friends? _

You sighed, and continued to watch MLP with him. This was going to be a long day… Full of magic and ponies! You wanted to text England to ask him about his magical friends, and start quoting MLP on him, but decided not to… Today at least.

You were just walking around town, minding your own business when you get a text from Feliks. You hesitated to read it or not, but in the end you did read it.

From Feliks:  
July 3, 2:20pm  
Heather! I like, need help! I like, have a date and like, don't know what to wear.

That text just broke your heart into a million pieces. Being strong, you replied to him. Trying your best to not cry.

To Feliks:  
July 3, 2:22pm  
I'll be over in 10.

Slowly, you made your way over to his house. Dreading every. Single. Step. You knocked on his door, taking a deep breath you smiled as he opened. Trying not to show any sign of disappointment you followed him in. He seemed, out of it.  
"Well, what do you think?" He asked, not in his normal voice. And he said it, normally… You looked at his outfit and gasped. It looked, not girly…It was a pair of jeans, a loose tee-shirt, checkered square scarf, and a black jacket. And for the shoes, combat boots. There was no sign of pink or purple. You were curious on why the sudden fashion, personality, and attitude change.  
"It… Doesn't look like you." You whispered. "But it looks great!" You smiled weakly. He nodded then walked out, to get changed. You sat on his bed, sadly. He would never of changed that much just for anyone, his hair is a little different too! Just, how it was styled. He walked back in and you couldn't help but to stare, wishing that lucky lady was you… Or man?  
"Well, I got to get going. Thanks for the help Heather." You nodded and slowly walked out.

From Toris:  
July 3, 3:15pm  
I'm coming over.

You were confused at the text, why would Toris come over? You heard a knock at the door. That's probably Toris, you thought. You opened the door, but then instantly got pulled away by… Natalia! You were instantly scared for your life. She walked you over to the car and shoved you in. And in the driver seat was Ivan… You were scared to death. He looked over and smiled at you. You shivered at his childish smile.  
"Ready to go?" He asked, you nodded immediately, scared to death.

When you arrived to a house, you were greeted by Toris. He lead you outside. You were really confused. He nodded to you, than left. You stood there, awkwardly. Next thing you know, Feliks came out, with… Ponies that look like MLP. You facepalmed at him.  
"Glad you can make it." He greeted.  
"Well, I didn't know where I was going, but at least I didn't get killed." You mumbled. He chuckled at you and took your hand.  
"Want to go on a ride?" You looked at the ponies, not wanting to get on them.  
"Erm…" You hesitated, before nodding.  
"Well, pick your favorite pony!" You had to pick Pinky Pie because she loved to party like you! Poland got on Rarity, of course you thought. Then, you two headed off into a forest.

As you guys arrived to a waterfall, you gasped at the scene. It was beautiful. You took a deep breath to smell the fresh air. Felik helped you off the pony and lead you to a blanket that was set up. There was a basket full of food. You were confused, didn't he have a date?  
"Um, Feliks…?" You started, before being interrupted by Feliks' lips. They were soft and warm, and gave you butterflies. You couldn't help but to kiss back. Enjoying the moment. Finally he broke away, stroking your cheek. Smiling sweetly. "Kocham cię." He whispered.  
"What?" You were confused by what he said. He laughed at you and shook his head.  
"I said, I love you." You were shocked, you didn't know what to say.  
"ILOVEYOUTOO!" You rushed it, blushing. He gave you another kiss and smiled.  
"I know."

You two stayed there together until it started to get dark.  
"We should get heading back." Feliks told you. You pouted, but then nodded.  
"Why the sudden change?" You asked as you guys were about to leave.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You suddenly became… Ungirly…." He laughed at that.  
"I'm not always like that you know. Yeah I may be girly, but I am a guy. I do have a guy side." He winked at you. You started to turn red like brother Antonio's tomatoes.

Instead of heading back immediately, he took you to a cliff. There, you two sat and watched the sunset together, in each other's arms.  
"Heather?" You looked up at him.  
"Hm?"  
"Be mine, forever?" You smiled and kissed him, signaling yes.  
"Te amo." You whispered.  
"Kocham cię." He replied back. You smiled and laid your head on his chest.

After begging for weeks, Feliks finally agreed to cosplay with you. He was being Sebastian and you were going to be Grell. He was complaining about not wearing pink, but he was doing it for you. That's what made you smile. You were excited to cosplay with your boyfriend. You guys have been dating for 7 months now, and have never gotten in a fight. Because who can really get in a fight with Feliks? He's the country of Poland! He will like, kill you with ponies, glitter, and pink things!

"Huh, so who's the cross-dresser now?" He teased, you only rolled your eyes at that.  
"Come on! Let's go!" You yelled, dragging him along. The con was big, and there you met up with other countries. Surprised on how Japan can be a big influence across the world, you laughed. Arthur and Antonio were "arguing" with each other, dressed in their old pirate stuff which got a lot of attention from people. The embarrassed Lovino always grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

Near the end of the day, you were exhausted. You were sitting outside waiting for Feliks who went to go to the bathroom. There was a crowd of people circling some performers, curiously you made your way over. You instantly recognized the cosplayers, they were fellow nations. You were now confused but watched their performance. They were dancing to If I Had You. You watched in awe, fascinated by the performance. Then out of nowhere, Feliks joined in… Doing the rub of love. You were shocked, and didn't know what was going on. But, watching them do the rub of love made you laugh your heart out. Next thing you know, he was on his knees with a ring in his hand, in front of you.  
"If I had you, that would be the thing I only thing I ever need. Will you marry me, Grell Sutcliff?" Tears were coming out of your eyes like a waterfall, you could only nod. Having an anime proposal was always a dream to you. And having a boyfriend like Feliks was a fantasy. He put the ring on your finger and kissed you. The crowd started to cheer. You were in heaven.  
"Te amo." You closed your eyes, being embraced in his arms.  
"Kocham cię."

Gah I'm finally done! I have been so distracted while writing it, but it's done! Hope you like it!^-^ SORRY IF POLAND IS OUT OF CHARACTER! I do think he deserves a guy side you know? x] I don't know if I will write more one-shots but I may. ^.~ And, who else think proposal flashmobs are cute! Oh and anime cosplay proposals are just super adorable! / Anyways cya!

Translations:  
Te amo –I love you (Spanish)  
Kocham cię –I love you (Polish)

MLP = My Little Pony

Characters:

Heather = My fabutt friend  
Feliks = Poland  
Toris = Lithuania  
Yong Soo =  
Natalia = Belarus  
Ivan = Russia  
Antonio = Spain  
Lovino =  
Arthur = Britain

Pinky Pie = MLP  
Rarity = MLP

Grell Sutcliff = Black Butler  
Sebastian = Black Butler

If I Had You -Adam Lambert  
watch?feature=player_embedded&v=1jNXarJpoDU

OH! And the rub of love dance can be found here!  
www. /watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PjanJdDPrGo


End file.
